VMV: Everyday (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Valentine's Day music video of Everyday by Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron from High School Musical 2. Dedicated to: * calvyn bohnert (Thanks for requesting) * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th NOTE: Song: * Everyday Song sung by: * Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron Song from: * High School Musical 2 Clips/Years/Companies: * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * The Looney Tunes Show (Sunday Night Slice & French Fries; @2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Smallfoot (@2018 Warner Bros.) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Tangled Ever After (@2012 Disney) * Incredibles 2 (@2018 Disney/Pixar) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (@2006 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Lion Guard (Bunga and the King; @2016- Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (@2018 Sony/Columbia) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo Pictures) * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Surf's Up (@2007 Sony/Columbia) * Kronk's New Groove (@2005 Disney) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Mooncation; @1999- Nickelodeon) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (@2018 Disney) * Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Boys vs. Girls; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * VeggieTales (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella & Chick-fil-A Promo; @1993-2015 Big Idea) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (@2019 Dreamworks) * Ice Age: Collision Course (@2016 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Family Guy (Deep Throats; @1999- 20th Century Fox) * Garfield Gets Real (@2007 Paws) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (@1992 20th Century Fox) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (@1988 Hanna-Barbera) * Yogi's Gang (The Gossipy Witch; @1973 Hanna-Barbera) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Yin Yang Yo! (Worked Stiff; @2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) * Bubble Guppies (The Puppy and the Ring; @2011-2016 Nickelodeon) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Lionsgate/Hasbro) * Camp Lazlo (There's No Place Like Gnome; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Sesame Street: What's the Name of That Song? (@2004 Sesame Workshop) * Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (@2017 HIT Entertainment) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Adventure Time (My Two Favorite People; @2010-2018 Cartoon Network) * Return to Neverland (@2002 Disney) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (@2018 Warner Bros.) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (@2018 Sony/Columbia) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 Dreamworks) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) * The Prince of Egypt (@1998 Dreamworks) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) Category:Everyday Music Video Spoofs‎ Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Videos